


je te laisserai des mots

by okanus



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, emotional wedding vows, this is the cutest shit i've ever written.jpeg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okanus/pseuds/okanus
Summary: '...and so, Lucas, you once promised me we’d take everything that happened to us minute by minute,” Eliott finishes, his voice thick with emotion. “I can’t believe I’m lucky enough that I get to take life minute by minute with you, every day, for the rest of our lives. I love you.'





	je te laisserai des mots

**Author's Note:**

> you need to listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chWW-sdnSDM) while reading this fic.

_♥_

_je te laisserai des mots_

_en sous de ta porte_

_(i’ll leave you words, underneath your door)_

_♥_

 

“Marriage is not a legal document,” the priest announces, voice echoing throughout the high ceilings of the church.

 

“No pastor, or priest, or any justice of the peace have the ability to create a marriage. Because a marriage, truly, is nothing but the promises made and kept by two individuals. Lucas, Eliott, today is your wedding day. This is just one brief day in time, and although your vows are spoken in a matter of minutes, they are promises that will last a lifetime.

 

Eliott smiles delightedly at Lucas, and he grins back, happiness pouring out of him. It’s really happening. Lucas is marrying the man of his dreams.

 

“And so, I believe these two young men have prepared some vows for each other,” the priest continues. “Eliott, if you’d like to go first?”

 

Lucas gazes at the man who in just a few minutes would legally be his husband (and no, Lucas doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the thrill of being able to call Eliott his husband, ever).

 

Eliott’s eyes shine clear and blue as he pulls out a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

 

“Lucas,” he starts, voice wavering slightly. “Honestly, it’s still nearly impossible for me to believe that I actually get to marry you.”

 

Lucas blinks back the tears that immediately form in his eyes, biting his bottom lip.

 

Eliott continues his vows with a smile so wide that his eyes crinkle at the corners, looking so happy that Lucas feels something almost painfully joyous twist in his chest.

 

He speaks about bumping into Lucas on that first day of school, and how he’d immediately thought there was something so _special_ about that animated, bright-eyed guy talking with his friends. He talks about how he’d never known falling in love at first sight was a thing until he’d met Lucas; about how he thinks he always knew, deep down, that Lucas was the guy for him since the beginning. He speaks of hedgehogs and raccoons, of parallel universes and of wondering if you’ve taken the right path.

 

He says marrying Lucas is the best possible path he could have ever gotten the opportunity to take, which elicits more tears from Lucas and encouraging whoops and cheers from their friends.

 

He speaks of forever, and what that means to him. He speaks of the challenges they’re bound to face - but how they’ll face them together, hand in hand.

 

“...and so, Lucas, you once promised me we’d take everything that happened to us minute by minute,” Eliott finishes, his voice thick with emotion. “I can’t believe I’m lucky enough that I get to take life minute by minute with you, every day, for the rest of our lives. I love you.”

 

Lucas can’t help it: tears stream freely down his face, and he makes no move to wipe them away. Eliott does it for him, bringing his hand up to cradle the side of Lucas’s cheek and sweep them away with the softest of touches.

 

“Lucas, it’s your turn,” the priest says kindly, and Lucas swallows.

 

He looks down at his trembling hands, and then up. Eliott looks happier than Lucas has ever seen him, blue eyes glittering and a glowing smile on his face. Over Eliott’s shoulder, Imane is beaming widely, and when Lucas glances at her, she gives him an encouraging nod and an enthusiastic thumbs up.

 

When Eliott had asked Imane, jittery with nerves, to be his best woman at his and Lucas’s wedding, she hadn’t hesitated in the slightest. “Took you long enough to ask me, no?” Imane had teased, and then had squeezed Eliott’s shoulder and said she’d be more than honoured.

 

Lucas nods slightly back at her, and then looks back down at the crumpled sheet he’d scrawled his vows on. The words are nearly illegible from the amount of times he’d crossed things out and rewritten phrases and made hasty additions in the margins, but it didn’t matter. Lucas knew the vows inside and out, and he was, honestly, really proud of them.

 

He takes a deep breath, and begins.

 

“I want to tell a story called Polaris.”

 

Lucas hears Eliott’s breath hitch, and focuses on the paper in his hands.

 

“This story is called Polaris, and it’s about two boys and a tunnel. The first boy grew up by himself in the tunnel. All he ever saw was darkness, and all he ever knew was the feeling of being completely alone. He never left the tunnel. He never stepped out into the light. Why? Because he was too afraid to let people see him for who he truly was.”

 

Eliott inhales shakily, and Lucas flashes him a quick smile before looking back down.

 

“And then, he met a boy,” he continues, voice strengthening. “He’d never met someone like this boy before; someone so funny, so kind, so passionate. He wanted to know every little thing about him. But he was still far too scared to leave the tunnel, and sadly, the other boy happened to be scared of the dark. A small part of the boy’s mind wondered if this meant they’d never be able to be together. After all, they were both too afraid to go into each other’s world.”

 

Lucas takes a pause, let’s his breath catch roughly in his throat. Eliott is staring at him, eyes impossibly big and blue, and it makes Lucas’s heart thump erratically. He swallows, and continues speaking.

 

“So what did the two boys do, then? Well, every day they would speak to each other at the border between the tunnel and the light. They got to know each other fully - learnt each other’s fears, dreams, and everything in between. And before too long, the two boys realised that they had fallen in love… without ever having even met once.”

 

Lucas feels Eliott’s shaky exhale more than he hears it, and tamps down the fluttering of his heartbeat.

 

He takes another deep breath, not wanting to rush through the words.

 

“It took some time, but finally, the first boy decided he was ready to leave his tunnel and go into the light. And although he was still terrified at first, he knew that his love would be there for him, and that made him feel brave. And so, when he stepped into the light, it was as if his entire world had changed. He felt stronger, more confident. Happier. He didn’t feel alone anymore.”

 

Lucas feels his voice choking up on the last few words, and closes his eyes for a moment. He hears Eliott whisper, “I love you,” and his pulse races.

 

Slowly, he opens his eyes, and continues. “And, similarly, the other boy was able to conquer his fear of the dark. He’d been afraid of it for so long that he’d almost thought it wasn’t possible, but together, the two of them helped each other and supported each other through their fears. Some days, it was harder than others. But they didn’t care, as long as they had each other.”

 

Lucas looks away from Eliott to smile tearfully at their friends and family clustered in the front pews. Arthur beams enthusiastically at him, as does Basile, before he turns to sob loudly and unabashedly into Arthur’s jacket. Daphné and Alexia are clutching each other’s hands tightly, looking ecstatic, and Manon catches Lucas’s gaze, holding it for an extra second. She gives him a warm smile, and mouths the words, _‘I’m happy for you.’_ Lucas thinks Mika might explode from how massively he’s grinning, and Lisa is - well, Lisa is certainly there.

 

Next to them, Eliott’s parents are sitting next to Lucas’s mother. All three of them are wearing proud smiles, and Lucas inhales, feeling dizzy with happiness.

 

He looks up at Eliott, and smiles so widely he thinks it could crack his face in two.

 

“I love you, Eliott. Thank you for showing me I was strong enough to leave that tunnel behind, forever.”

 

Eliott shakes his head wordlessly, tears streaking down his face.

 

Lucas feels like he’s just taken flight.

 

♥

_en sous de la lune qui chante_

_tout près de la place où tes pieds passent_

_(underneath the singing moon, near the place where your feet pass by)_

♥

 

After they’ve said their vows, the rest of the ceremony goes by fairly quickly for Lucas. The priest says something that Lucas doesn’t quite catch since he’s too busy staring adoringly at Eliott, and then Sofiane is stepping up proudly to hand them their matching silver rings, nestled on a tiny velvet pillow. With that, the priest declares them married, officially, and before Lucas can even blink, Eliott wraps his arms around Lucas’s neck and kisses him soundly.

 

Lucas melts into the kiss, like he always does when Eliott kisses him, and all he can think about is the fact that he’s kissing his _husband_. He tastes the salt of their joyful tears on his lips, and smiles, never wanting this moment to end.

 

Of course, it has to, and so when Basile shouts “Okay, we get it!” and everyone bursts into laughter, Lucas pulls back slightly, resting his forehead against Eliott’s and letting their breaths intermingle in the space between their lips.

 

Eliott’s face is reverent, adoring, and Lucas is sure he looks the same.

 

“I love you, Eliott Demaury-Lallemant,” he murmurs, and nothing is better than the way his mouth curves around the syllables of their now hyphenated surname.

 

Eliott sniffles, holding back tears, and smiles. “I love you too, Lucas Demaury-Lallemant.”

 

Lucas slides his hand down to interlock his fingers with Eliott’s. “Well, let’s go,” he grins, and Eliott flashes him a blinding smile.

 

“We’re _married_!” Lucas turns and shouts excitedly, sending everyone into fits of giggles, including the priest. As the two of them make their way down the aisle, their friends and family cheer and clap, and neither of them are able to contain their giggles when Emma, who’d volunteered to be the flower girl (even though Lucas had insisted it really wasn’t necessary), chucks pink petals after them.

 

They burst out of the church in a cacophony of laughter and light, and Lucas is happy is happy is happy.

 

 _Never afraid again,_ he thinks wildly to himself, as Eliott pulls him into another kiss.

 

♥

_caché dans les trous de temps d’hiver_

_et quand tu es seule pendant un instant_

_(hidden in the holes of wintertime, and when you’re alone for a moment)_

♥

 

“I’m happy for you, man,” Yann says, and takes another sip of champagne. He’d pulled Lucas away from a rather disgruntled Eliott to the side of the marquee, claiming it was for ‘urgent best friend business.’

 

Lucas shakes his head, smiling. “I’m happy, too.” He's telling the truth - in fact, he thinks he might be happier than he's ever been before.

 

“I can tell,” Yann grins. They stand there for a moment, in comfortable silence, basking in the warmth of the spring evening. Lucas sees Eliott with Arthur and Manon, the three of them cracking up at Basile’s flailing dance moves. He feels contentment settle deep in his bones, and wonders if life could possibly get better than this.

 

Yann turns back to him, expression more solemn. “You deserve this, okay?”

 

Lucas frowns. “What do you mean?”

 

“You deserve to be happy,” Yann says. “I know you, Lucas. You’ve been my best friend for years. And I don’t want you to ever, at some point in the future, think that you don’t deserve to be married to Eliott, living your best life with your fifty dogs or however many you told me you wanted.”

 

Lucas chuckles weakly. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Yann smiles at him, and tugs him into a warm embrace. Lucas buries his head in Yann’s shoulder for a moment, then pulls back with a watery grin.

 

“And to think I’d just stopped crying,” he says, shaking his head.. Yann pushes at his shoulder and rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he snorts, and the two of them chuckle, walking back over to their friends.

 

♥

_embrasse moi_

_quand tu voudras_

_(kiss me, whenever you want)_

♥

 

Eliott’s arms curve around Lucas’s neck as they sway slowly in time, Lucas tilting his head up so their noses were just brushing against one another. The setting sun sets their features awash in golden light, and Lucas doesn't think Eliott's ever looked more beautiful.

 

When they’d been deliberating on what song to play for their first dance as a married couple, Lucas had been insistent they use this one, and Eliott had readily agreed. The first time they’d heard it, they’d been walking home after a dinner with Eliott’s parents.

 

An old man, busking on the moonlit street, had been playing it on a rickety piano as they’d strolled past. Lucas had stopped, entranced by the way his voice lilted over the melody, and the second he’d finished, had asked eagerly for the name.

 

 _Je te laisserai de mots_ , he’d answered, voice raspy. Lucas had thanked him profusely, placed fifteen euros in the man’s cup, and learnt the whole thing on the piano that very night.

 

From then on, Eliott would ask Lucas to play it for him all the time - especially during the periods he was feeling low. Lucas was always happy to oblige, and whilst Eliott curled up on the bed in a pile of blankets, he’d play the piano and sing, over and over again.

 

Eliott brushes a stray strand of hair out of Lucas’s eyes, thumb resting on his cheekbone for a moment before he drops his arms to wrap around Lucas’s waist, drawing him close. They’re barely moving at this point, just small steps here and there in time.

 

As the last few notes fade away, Lucas tilts his chin up, closing the gap between their lips. Eliott kisses him slowly, lingeringly, and Lucas tastes vanilla and champagne on his tongue.

 

When they break away, Eliott’s eyes are shining, and there’s a glowing ball of warmth in Lucas’s chest.

 

“I still can’t believe we’re married,” he admits, and Eliott breaks into a smile.

 

“I still can’t believe you used _Polaris_ as your wedding vows!” he exclaims.

 

Lucas grins. “I bet you didn’t expect that, did you?”

 

Eliott shakes his head. “Not at all.”

 

“Well, what can I say,” Lucas murmurs, tracing a finger along the dip of Eliott’s lower back. “I’m a surprising person.”

 

Eliott lets out an amused huff of air, shaking his head. “Is that so?”, he says, tilting his head down to look at Lucas.

 

Lucas hums lightly, and rests his head in the perfectly-shaped crook between Eliott’s shoulder and his jaw.

 

“Well, that’s great news,” Eliott continues, lowering his voice to a whisper. Lucas feels the hair on his neck tingle, and he noses gently at Eliott’s neck, craving his warmth.

 

Eliott pulls back, and tilts their foreheads together. “Because I’m not sure if you’ve heard, but,” he presses a kiss to Lucas’s mouth tenderly,

 

“I like surprising people.”

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh will i ever not be emotional over how in love these two are?? ofc not who do u think i am lol
> 
> check out my tumblr [here](http://princelallemant.tumblr.com/)
> 
> my spotify is [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/alxsha?si=1E62z8-dTbS6e7SQYfj0ig) if u wanna see what i listen to when i write (it's usually [this](https://open.spotify.com/user/alxsha/playlist/5WWs60T9h5TFI1j3PU3JyP?si=DbDaYRZaQUmC2mDqWKgYWQ) playlist)
> 
> if you enjoyed, leaving a kudos/comment means the world :)
> 
> as always, lots of love <3


End file.
